Prince's Lover
by yukimarui
Summary: Si cantik itu bukanlah seorang putri. Bukan juga gadis miskin yang tersakiti oleh ibu tirinya. Namun entah kenapa dia begitu menarik perhatiannya./ Dia begitu bersinar dan baik hati. Sifat yang paling dia jauhi. Namun entah kenapa dekat dengannya membuatnya nyaman./ SHO-AI
1. Chapter 1

Si cantik itu bukanlah seorang putri. Bukan juga gadis miskin yang tersakiti oleh ibu tirinya. Namun entah kenapa dia begitu menarik perhatiannya./ Dia begitu bersinar dan baik hati. Sifat yang paling dia jauhi. Namun entah kenapa dekat dengannya membuatnya nyaman./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) NITROPLUS & DMM

Ichigo Hitofuri x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, efek garing kriuk kriuk/?/, cemilan IchiManba everywhere, something like chara-switch akibat ke-inosen-an Ichi yang gak inosen banget

Setting: Beberapa bulan sebelum Crane's Lover

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

...

...

"Saya adalah Ichigo Hitofuri. Satu-satunya tachi yang dibuat oleh Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Para Toushiro adalah adik-adik saya,"

...

...

Kedatangan Ichigo Hitofuri –bagi para tantou Toshiro- adalah yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu. Bagi mereka, bertemu dengan saudara tachi mereka, kakak mereka yang selama ini begitu mereka rindukan adalah sebuah keberkahan.

Ichigo Hitofuri akhirnya telah sampai ke benteng mereka.

Betapa mereka begitu mengasihani kekasihnya kelak—EH BUKAN!

Maksudnya, betapa mereka bersyukur bisa berkumpul kembali.

Yagen menghela nafas berat. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu di depan pintu ruangan aruji mereka. Dengan sabar dirinya duduk memeluk lutut dengan bersandarkan dinding. Mencoba mengupingpun tidak ada gunanya. Entah kenapa ruangan aruji mereka dibuat kedap suara.

Tunggu—kedap suara?

ICHI-NII!

 _Srak!_

"ICHI-NII! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak diapa-apakan di dalam kan? Kenapa lama sekali bicaranya?" Yagen membombardir kakak berambut birunya yang baru saja hendak hengkang dari ruangan aruji mereka.

Ichigo bahkan belum menutup pintu.

 _Sraak..._

Ichigo menutup pintu dengan pelan, sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadap adiknya, "Memangnya kenapa, Yagen?" tanyanya.

"Jawab saja Ichi-nii, apa yanng Ichi-nii lakukan di dalam? Apa yang Taisho bicarakan?" cecar Yagen, menatap Ichigo Hitofuri dalam-dalam dari balik kacamatanya.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, sebuah senyum lalu tersungging di bibirnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan sambil berkeliling benteng, Yagen," tawar kakaknya yang kini berjalan duluan meninggalkan lingkup ruangan aruji mereka. Mau tak mau Yagen menurut, mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... _ROYALS_.

...

...

"Jadi?"

"Aruji-sama berniat untuk menjadikanku sekretaris kedua untuk membantu Heshikiri Hasebe karena benteng sudah mulai ramai," jawab Ichigo sekenanya, karena memang itu kenyataannya sih.

Yagen mengangguk, "Hee, begitu rupanya," gumamnya.

Langkah keduanya kini menyusuri serambi rumah yang langsung menghadap ke pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran. Di sana mereka menemukan Mikazuki Munechika dan Uguisumaru yang tengah meminum teh dalam diam sambil melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Ekspresi mereka begitu tenang dan menghayati.

Kegiatan yang **orang tua** sekali.

"Oh~, Ichigo Hitofuri sudah datang ternyata, hahaha..." orang yang pertama menyadarinya adalah Mikazuki, diikuti dengan Uguisumaru yang mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok pedang rupawan bersurai biru yang kelihatan... **pangeran sekali**.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi, Ichigo Hitofuri," sedetik setelah melihat penampilannya, barulah Uguisumaru dapat mengingat namanya. Satu-satunya tachi karya Awataguchi Yoshimitsu.

Yah, karena digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di istana—tidak heran kalau pakaiannya mirip seperti pangeran-pangeran yang digambarkan di shojo manga.

Tapi ketika mengetahui sifat Okatana Yoshimitsu itu...Uguisumaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Semoga kekasihnya kelak diberi ketabahan dan kesabaran.

Eh?

Ichigo lalu duduk di belakang Mikazuki dan Uguisumaru yang langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pedang bersurai biru itu, "Senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda berdua, Mikazuki-dono, Uguisumaru-dono," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya pada dua orang tua itu.

"Hahaha, tidak usah formal begitu—bukankah kita pernah tinggal satu atap, hahaha," kata Mikazuki dengan nada suaranya yang ringan. Sepasang mata heterochromenya menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya yang menutup.

"Ah, kau pasti sedang berkeliling benteng ya," kata Uguisumaru, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yagen yang berdiri dari sudut matanya, "Jangan biarkan kami menghalangi **petualanganmu** , Ichigo Hitofuri," kata Uguisumaru dengan senyum yang menenangkan—tapi Yagen tahu itu kelihatan palsu sekali.

Uguisumaru seperti melempar 'sinyal' pada Ichi-nii—tapi apa?

Ichigo lalu mengulas senyum diplomatik/?/, " _Hai'_ ,"

...

...

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri benteng—kali ini mereka berada di luar rumah. Mereka baru saja dari kebun, dimana mereka bertemu dengan Aizen dan Nakigitsune. Dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke kandang kuda, dimana salah satu wakizashi yang kesukaannya adalah melempar 'Unko' itu tengah bekerja dengan Shishiou.

Berdoa saja semoga Shishiou masih bernafas.

"Jadi,...apakah Ichi-nii dekat dengan Mikazuki?" tanya Yagen tiba-tiba ketika mereka berjalan beriringan. Ichigo dengan masih menatap ke depan menjawab, "Dekat yang seperti apa Yagen?" tanyanya.

Yagen bingung sendiri mau bertanya bagaimana, "Um...etoo...pemilik Ichi-nii dan Mikazuki kan pernah seorang suami-istri—"

"Kami hanya sebatas **pernah tinggal di rumah yang sama** Yagen...jadi tenang saja," potong Ichigo dengan cepat, tidak enak juga kalau menggungjing seseorang di belakang punggungnya. Nanti kalau insting Mikazuki yang sangat kuat itu menangkap pembicaraan mereka bagaimana?

Lagipula—Mikazuki Munechika itu...

"Mikazuki-dono bukan tipeku, Yagen,"

Kalau Yagen sedang minum, dia yakin pasti akan menyemburkan minumannya saat itu.

Tapi karena tidak, jadi dia hanya bisa menatap kakak berambut biru mudanya itu dengan tatapan kaget, "Bukan?!" entah kenapa dia sangat kaget. Mikazuki kan anggun, indah, cantik...layaknya putri-putri kerajaan./?/

KENAPA?!

Ichigo menghentikkan langkahnya. Jari telunjuknya lalu bertengger manis di dagunya. Yagen masih melihatinya dengan tatapan antisipasi pada ekspresi berpikir pedang tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu.

"Um...tipeku itu lebih ke—cantik /tentu saja/, rendah hati, baik, mandiri...um...mengayomi," gumaman Ichigo itu masuk ke telinga Yagen, "—seperti itulah Yagen, hahaha," dan ditutup dengan tawa halus milik Ichigo Hitofuri.

Meninggalkan Yagen yang masih memproses informasi dari kakaknya itu dengan lamat-lamat. Pikirannya juga membandingkan siapa saja pedang yang masuk ke daftar tipe kakaknya.

Cantik?

Semua pedang kan cantik—bahkan pedang yang tak sudi dibilang cantik pun, cantiknya _unearthly_.

Rendah hati.

Ada beberapa sih, tapi Yagen tidak akan menyebutkannya karena terlalu banyak.

Baik.

Sama, beberapa.

Mandiri.

Pedang yang masih muda berarti—karena pedang sekaliber Mikazuki kita tahu seperti apa pekerjaannya. Kalau tidak minum teh, ya mengganggu pedang lainnya.

Mengayomi.

Ah...kalau yang ini mungkin yang sering menjadi kapten ekspedisi.

WRRRRRRR!

Roda pikiran Yagen berputar.

"—ah...mungkin berambut pirang... _uchigatana_ juga boleh..."

Eh tunggu sebentar—sepertinya tadi Ichi-nii menambahkan sesuatu.

Pirang?

Eeeeeee...ada beberapa sih. Tapi kelihatannya hanya satu pedang yang Yagen tahu rambutnya benar-benar berwarna pirang.

Lalu— _uchigatana_?

Ah...

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro—kah?

He?

EHHHH!

SELAMATKAN YAMANBAGIRI!

"Ichi-nii!" seru Yagen sambil menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah dimana kakaknya berdiri tadi—dia harus menghentikan Ichigo sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi...

 _Wushhh..._

Hanya ada suara angin yang menjawab panggilannya.

" **ICHI-NII!** "

...

...

Ichigo duduk menekuk lutut di depan pohon sakura berukuran besar yang terdapat di bukit tak jauh dari benteng. Matanya mengamati dengan serius hal yang begitu menarik perhatiannya sejak dia menyeberangi halaman benteng mereka yang luas. Jemari tangan kanannya yang bersarung tangan putih itu menopang dagunya. Pandangannya bergerilya pada sosok yang tengah terlelap tanpa pertahanan di depannya.

Mulai dari bawah ke atas—sepasang sepatu putih, celana jersey merah, kaus putih dan...tudung putih yang lusuh?

'Memang sudah musim semi sih, tapi kan masih dingin...' batinnya, apalagi sosok itu hanya mengenakan kaus putih dibalik tudungnya yang sedikit tersingkap—yang kini menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tangan Ichigo Hitofuri lalu bergerak melepas jas biru tuanya, untung saja dia sudah melepas atribut perangnya, jadi dia tidak terlalu kesusahan. Tachi tersebut berangsur menyelimutkan pakaiannya ke tubuh atas pedang yang terlelap itu.

Namun perhatian Ichigo teralih ketika melihat helaian rambut sang pedang yang masih terlelap itu mengintip dari balik tudung yang masih menutupi kepalanya. Rasa penasaran menguasai pedang Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu. Setelah menelan ludah penuh antisipasi, tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah tudung yang masih menyembunyikan wajah pedang di depan Ichigo.

Oh...

Ichigo terdiam ketika tangannya berhasil menyingkap tudung yang menutupi wajah pedang yang masih setia terlelap itu.

Cantik sekali...

Cantik yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, apalagi dengan surai pirangnya itu. Sebuah kecantikkan yang bisa menghipnotis Ichigo Hitofuri untuk—

 _Chu!_

Mencium bibir merah mudanya.

 _Blush..._

Ichigo menarik wajahnya dengan cepat-cepat setelah itu. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya ketika menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada pedang yang masih dibuai alam mimpi itu. Untuk melakukan hal intim semacam berciuman dengan pedang yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya—

'Ugh...benar-benar kacau,' batinnya sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Kalau begini kejadiannya mana mungkin dia tidak berusaha bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

Lelaki mana yang tega meninggalkan gadis—ah, maksudnya seseorang, yang sudah dia nodai terlunta-lunta sendirian?!

Prinsip hebat disaat yang salah memang.

Ichigo Hitofuri sudah meneguhkan tekadnya. Di depan sosok Yamanbagiri Kunihiro—pedang bersurai pirang yang baru saja dinodai bibirnya oleh satu-satunya tachi Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu...

Yagen dan Namazuo menarik kakak tertua mereka.

Ironi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuu minna-sannnnnn...

Ada yang kangen sama ym nggak? /kedip mata/

Yaiss...kayanya baru kemarin ku bilang bakal buat IchiManba, dan gak tau bagaimana prosesnya udah jadi aja chap satunya, wkwkwkwk...entah kenapa ku merasa sakti /#plak/ dan entah kenapa kaya aku itu gak ada kerjaan sama sekali—padahal besok masih ada uas, hasemelehhh

Well, seperti yang udah kujelaskan di Crane's Lover—yang sayangnya kudu komplit karena emang ceritanya sampe situ doang /entah kenapa ini kata mbulet amat/ Pacarnya Pangeran ini ceritanya cuma berisi IchiManba doang, heheheh...

Yah doakan di kemudian hari...tahun depan mungkin...ku ada waktu buat mempertemukan mereka..cinta segitiga /halah bilang aja trisum/ agak membingungan buat ym, hohoho

Well, segitu aja reader-san. Mohon bantuan review reader sekalian untuk jalannya ini kapal IchiManba—umpamain aja tiket masuknya/#DOR/

Salam kapal kita,

ym


	2. Chapter 2

Si cantik itu bukanlah seorang putri. Bukan juga gadis miskin yang tersakiti oleh ibu tirinya. Namun entah kenapa dia begitu menarik perhatiannya./ Dia begitu bersinar dan baik hati. Sifat yang paling dia jauhi. Namun entah kenapa dekat dengannya membuatnya nyaman./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) NITROPLUS & DMM

Ichigo Hitofuri x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, efek garing kriuk kriuk/?/, cemilan IchiManba everywhere, something like chara-switch akibat ke-inosen-an Ichi yang gak inosen banget

Setting: Beberapa hari sebelum Crane's Lover –btw, **Chapter 1** bisa dianggap sebagai prolog

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro benar-benar heran. Dan bingung. Dan bertanya-tanya.

Bagaimana awal mula seorang Ichigo Hitofuri bisa begitu menempelinya selama tiga bulan ini. Pedang tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu seakan selalu ada dimanapun dia berada—dan kapanpun. Sampai-sampai Mikazuki pernah menggodanya bahwa Yamanbagiri adalah salah satu saudara Awataguchi yang hilang.

 _Heh!_

Darimananya?

Dilihat darimanapun, dirinya dan Ichigo Hitofuri itu berbeda jauh.

Dirinya—Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, merupakan sebuah replika dari Yamanbagiri yang asli. Sejak awal keberadaannya hanyalah sebagai tiruan dari pedang indah Yamanbagiri. Mana mungkin dirinya bisa disamakan dengan Ichigo Hitofuri yang dibuat ' _Once in a Life-time_ '.

Kalian pasti bercanda.

Ichigo Hitofuri adalah seseorang yang terbuka, ramah, sopan dan berwibawa. Sedangkan dirinya—hanyalah sebuah tiruan. Berapa kalipun semua pedang mengatakannya bahwa dirinya begitu indah, keindahan itu bukanlah sepenuhnya miliknya.

 _Dug!_

Sebuah helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibir Yamanbagiri. Tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk mengangkat ketel air itu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, 'Benar-benar...' batinnya, sekali lagi dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

Hari sudah menginjak tengah malam, namun Yamanbagiri sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Langkahnya lebih membawanya ke dapur untuk sekedar menyeduh teh. Ditambah lagi denyut nyeri yang sejak tadi siang terus menghantam kepalanya.

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar mengacaukannya.

Ditambah seorang _tachi_ tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu.

Dan seorang _tachi_ lagi yang datang dua bulan lebih awal dari Ichigo Hitofuri—yang pekerjaannya selalu mengusili satu benteng.

"—kacau sekali,"

Yamanbagiri lalu mengangkat cangkir keramik itu dengan kedua tangannya. Langkahnya meninggalkan dapur, menuju ke serambi rumah yang menghadap langsung ke bukit di belakang benteng.

 _Dap! Dap!_

Langkah kakinya yang ringan bertemu dengan lantai kayu. Terkadang menimbulkan deritan pelan ketika Yamanbagiri menginjak di beberapa bagiannya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil ketika angin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana _training_ merah, kaus putih dan tudung lusuhnya—salahkan saja pada musim panas kali ini yang begitu...panas.

"Yamanbagiri-san?"

Yamanbagiri mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula terus menatap lantai selama dia berjalan ke arah datangnya suara yang memanggil namanya. Matanya lalu bertemu dengan sepasang kuning _citrine_ yang menatapnya balik di tengah keremangan lorong yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan.

" _Ugh..._ " kembali Yamanbagiri memijit pelipisnya, rasa berdenyut itu kembali lagi. Namun kali ini Yamanbagiri yakin bahwa denyut sakit di kepalanya itu datang dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri—bukan sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya yang kini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Yamanbagiri-san baik-baik saja?" sepasang lengan yang dibalut oleh _yukata_ tidur berwarna abu-abu tua itu meraih Yamanbagiri. Salah satu tangannya lalu memegang cangkir berisi teh Yamanbagiri yang masih mengepulkan asap, sementara tangan lainnya digunakan untuk mendekap tubuh Yamanbagiri yang lemas.

"Yamanbagiri-san!"

Mereka berdua lalu merosot duduk di lantai kayu yang dingin, dengan Ichigo Hitofuri menopang tubuh Yamanbagiri. Baru _tachi_ itu sadari bahwa tubuh Yamanbagiri menggigil di tengah udara musim panas.

Tangan Ichigo lalu meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya ke lantai kayu, sebelum kemudian meraih wajah Yamanbagiri yang panas sekali. Mendongakkan wajah Yamanbagiri untuk lebih bisa menatap wajah indah itu, Ichigo mendapati bahwa wajah yang seharusnya putih merona itu berwarna kemerahan.

Belum lagi rasa panas yang menjalar di telapak tangannya, "Yamanbagiri-san, bertahanlah," bisikan halus Ichigo itu mengalun di samping telinga Yamanbagiri. Namun Yamanbagiri hanya diam, dengan nafas terputus dan keringat dingin yang perlahan muncul di pelipisnya.

Yamanbagiri hanya mengetahui dari ambang kesadarannya yang mengabur itu, jika dekapan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terasa seperti terbakar itu begitu nyaman. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya mencengkram erat bagian depan _yukata_ tidur yang dikenakan oleh Ichigo, membuat _tachi_ itu untuk sejenak terdiam.

"...Ichi—go..."

 _Ah_...

Manis sekali.

Sebuah senyum tipis lalu terlukis di bibir tipis pedang tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu. Tangan kanannya lalu menyibakkan surai pirang Yamanbagiri yang menutupi dahi si _uchigatana_.

 _Chu._

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi Yamanbagiri yang membara—namun Ichigo tak keberatan, "Aku selalu di sini, Yamanbagiri-san," katanya di depan dahi Yamanbagiri, "—kau tidak perlu khawatir," lalu dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan satu kecupan lagi di pucuk hidung Yamanbagiri.

Tubuh Ichigo lalu berangsur berdiri. Tubuh Yamanbagiri berada dalam gendongannya, berada dalam dekapannya. Langkah kakinya lalu berjalan konstan meninggalkan serambi rumah yang menghadap ke bukit di belakang benteng.

Meninggalkan cangkir yang masih penuh berisi teh itu di tengah-tengah serambi.

Cangkir dan air teh yang mungkin esok paginya akan menjadi 'batu sandungan' bagi seorang _tachi_ berambut putih yang memiliki banyak energi di pagi hari.

Bahkan dari sekarang kita bisa mendengar suara kesakitannya memenuhi benteng.

Mengerikan sekali.

...

...

Tepat sasaran sekali—untuk Ichigo Hitofuri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chirp...chirp..._

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau itu muncul dari balik kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka. Mengerejap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan mentari pagi yang masuk melewati pintu shogi ruangan yang sedikit terbuka.

Sebelah tangan Yamanbagiri naik menuju dahinya ketika merasakan sebuah benda dingin di atasnya. Telapak tangannya lalu bertemu dengan sebuah plester kompres yang menempel di dahinya. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

Haa...akhirnya dia tumbang juga.

Flu di musim panas benar-benar buruk.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia merasakan staminanya mulai menurun. Sejak musim panas dimulai dan aruji mengirimkannya dalam beberapa misi yang hanya berjarak satu hari dari misi lainnya—atau mungkin dia saja yang kurang beristirahat.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa beristirahat hah!

Kalau paginya saja dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari Ichigo Hitofuri dan sore harinya menghindari satu _tachi_ lain yang tak hentinya mengusilinya.

Aku pasti sudah dikutuk...

 _Sraaak!_

Suara pintu shogi yang bergeser terbuka itu membuat Yamanbagiri menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya lalu langsung disambut dengan sosok tachi bersurai biru muda yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanbagiri-san," ujar Ichigo dengan senyum hangat yang tersungging di bibirnya. Langkah kakinya yang ringan lalu memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Yamanbagiri masih berbaring—yang baru disadarinya bukan kamar tidurnya.

Yamanbagiri mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Ichigo yang kini duduk di samping futon yang dia tiduri. Rasa kikuk memenuhi ruangan, ah...sebenarnya hanya Yamanbagiri saja, sih.

"I-ini dimana, Ichigo?" tanya Yamanbagiri setelah dia bisa mengendalikan debaran di jantungnya yang bertalu-talu itu—dia begitu takut kalau Ichigo bisa mendengarnya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Sebuah tawa kecil menyambut pertanyaan Yamanbagiri barusan, "Menurut Yamanbagiri-san...dimana?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada menggoda. Membuat mau tak mau, wajah Yamanbagiri memerah.

Bodoh sekali dia!

Di ruangan itu ada Ichigo Hitofuri.

Ada pedangnya.

Ada pakaiannya yang tergantung rapi.

Ada futonnya yang beraroma Ichigo Hitofuri sekali—ugh, tolong abaikan kenyataan kalau dia tahu aroma Ichigo.

Wajah Yamanbagiri memerah padam. Tangannya lalu menarik selimut futon yang semula menutupi dadanya itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memanas, dan dia yakin itu bukan karena flu musim panas.

"Hahaha," tawa kembali keluar dari Ichigo, sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat mangkuk bubur yang berada di atas nampan, "Saa, Yamanbagiri-san...sarapanlah dulu sebelum minum obat," katanya.

"APA?"

Sosok Yamanbagiri yang tiba-tiba bangun itu membuat Ichigo memundurkan tubuhnya dengan reflek, pegangan tangannya pada mangkuk bubur itu mengerat. Sebuah ekspresi bingung terpasang di wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Yamanbagiri barusan, "Etoo—aku akan menyuapi, Yamanbagiri-san...?" katanya diakhiri dengan tanya.

Wajah Yamanbagiri memerah, "B-bukan begitu!" jawabnya cepat, malah terlalu cepat. Wajahnya lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Ichigo—yang berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Eh?

"K-kenapa...?" tanya Yamanbagiri tak mengerti.

Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan Ichigo. Kepalanya lalu menunduk dalam, sebuah gumaman pelan dia ucapkan—Yamanbagiri sampai harus mendekat untuk dapat mendengarnya.

"Ha—ah...padahal aku ingin sekali menyuapi Yamanbagiri-san sebelum aku berangkat,"

Eh—berangkat?

Yamanbagiri mengerejap, "Berangkat—apakah aruji memberikan misi untukmu, Ichigo?" tanya Yamanbagiri. Ichigo menatap Yamanbagiri sejenak dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menunduk kembali. Aura suram mewarnai wajahnya yang biasanya secerah matahari itu.

Yamanbagiri yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah—"

"Kalau begitu bilang 'aaa'..."

CEPAT SEKALI!

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaa...Yamanbagiri—san..."

Sebuah helaan nafas penuh kepuasan keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis milik Ichigo Hitofuri. Semburat merah tipis terbentuk di pipinya dan titik-titik keringat kecil tercetak jelas di dahinya.

Tangan kanan pedang tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu sampai harus menyugar surai biru mudanya ke belakang untuk menghilangkan rasa lengket akibat keringat di dahinya. Sementara sepasang mata berwarna kuningnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok pirang yang kini kembali tenggelam dalam balutan selimut itu.

"Yamanbagiri-san hebat sekali..."

Dan ditutup dengan suara halus yang mengeluarkan desah penuh pemujaan.

Yamanbagiri begitu mengutuki pagi harinya saat ini.

ARGGHHHHH!

Berhenti membuat suara aneh dan perkataan terlalu dewasa **Ichigo Hitofuri**!

Bisa-bisa namamu yang _'Once in a Life-time'_ itu tercemar!

Dan tentunya pikiran Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang masih suci.

Lagipula mereka—bukan, Ichigo hanya menyuapinya makanan! Tolong jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Kumohon jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!

Sebuah _breathty-laugh_ terdengar di ruangan yang sebelumnya hening itu—kecuali penuh dengan suara 'aneh' milik Ichigo. Sang tachi bersurai biru muda itu lalu bangkit berdiri. Meraih pakaian perangnya yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya.

 _Clink._

Yamanbagiri memunculkan kepala pirangnya dari balik selimut futon. Sepasang mata hijaunya tak pernah lepas dari Ichigo yang kini tengah memakai jas perangnya dengan tubuh yang membelakanginya.

Sejak awal _tachi_ itu sudah mengenakan celana serta kemeja perangnya—jadi tolong hentikan pikiran aneh kalian.

" _Saa tte_ , aku mungkin akan pergi selama beberapa hari," langkah Ichigo kembali mendekati Yamanbagiri yang masih bergelung dengan futon. Menekuk lututnya di samping tubuh Yamanbagiri, Ichigo berkata, "Yamanbagiri-san boleh tidur di ruanganku sesuka hati," katanya sebelum kembali berdiri.

Yamanbagiri mengalihkan pandangannya, "Siapa juga yang mau..." gumamnya terhalang oleh futon. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yamanbagiri-san,"

"Huh?" Yamanbagiri menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Ichigo yang kini kembali berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan, lengkap dengan pakaian perangnya.

 _Deg_!

Yamanbagiri terhenyak.

Sosok Ichigo Hitofuri yang dihujani dengan mentari pagi itu begitu menyilaukannya. Sosoknya yang cerah bersinar seakan-akan tidak pernah bisa dia raih. Senyumannya yang begitu hangat dan lembut itu akan menjadi senyuman yang akan Yamanbagiri rindukan.

"Hati-hati,"

Entah kenapa Yamanbagiri begitu ingin mengatakannya.

" _Hai', ittekimasu_ ,..."

Sosok Ichigo kemudian menghilang seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauhi ruangannya sendiri, yang kini digunakan oleh Yamanbagiri. Sementara Yamanbagiri masih diam, menatap pada pintu shogi yang terbuka sedikit.

Sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bersama terus dengan Ichigo menyeruak muncul. Dia merasa sendiri di ruangan yang perlahan kehilangan kehangatan dari eksistensi pemiliknya itu.

Yamanbagiri lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada futon sang pemilik kamar.

...

...

"Cepat kembali,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa ym bingung sendiri...

Di tengah udah liburan sekolah dan adek kampret yang main gitar di kamar sebelah dan ngerusak fantasiku /PLAK/ KAM**** EMANG! ASDFGHJKLHSKJBSKJSH

Well semoga ini chap bisa memenuhi kehausan pemirsah semuanya, wkwkwkwk...entah kenapa waktu liburan, malah imajinasi liar kering mendadak...mungkin aku butuh piknik, muahahahah...haihh, bentar lagi bertamu ah ke pi**iv /DZZIGH/

Btw...yang bingung sama waktunya...tsuru datang dua bulan lebih dulu ketimbang ichi. Sedang Ichi udah tiga bulan di benteng...well total sih baru lima bulan aja, Manba udah dapet dua seme paripurna/digiles manba/

Sebenernya jujur sih, chap 1 kemarin adalah semacam prolog buat kenapa Ichi ngebet /?/ banget sama Manba...btw...ue pengen husbando kaya ICHI! GIMME ONEEEE!/digampar Ichi lovers/

Dan di chap 2 ini entah kenapa panjang banget dari chap yang sebelum-sebelumnya, malah lebih panjang dari Tsurunba, wkwkwk...apa mungkin karena settingnya di benteng?Halah, au ah gelappp /dor/ atau mungkin saya sudah teracuni sama ichinba yang fluffy fluffy...tanyakan pada pi**iv yang bergoyang XDDD

Well, ym sendiri belum mikirin sejauh mana ini kapal bakal berlayar/?/ kalau ada saran maybe kita bisa tukeran, iyes? /kedip cetar/

Untuk para reader-san, jangan lupa ripiuwnya ditunggu /kisseu/

Salam

ym

NB. FFn nya error? Ku terkedjoet sangatttt T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Si cantik itu bukanlah seorang putri. Bukan juga gadis miskin yang tersakiti oleh ibu tirinya. Namun entah kenapa dia begitu menarik perhatiannya./ Dia begitu bersinar dan baik hati. Sifat yang paling dia jauhi. Namun entah kenapa dekat dengannya membuatnya nyaman./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) NITROPLUS & DMM

Ichigo Hitofuri x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Slight!Tsurunba, bro!TsuruIchi /?/

Warning: Sho-ai, efek garing kriuk kriuk/?/, masih camilan IchiManba /tenang gaes! Tenang!/

Setting: Beberapa hari sebelum Crane's Lover

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok Ichigo kemudian menghilang seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauhi ruangannya sendiri, yang kini digunakan oleh Yamanbagiri. Sementara Yamanbagiri masih diam, menatap pada pintu shogi yang terbuka sedikit.

Sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bersama terus dengan Ichigo menyeruak muncul. Dia merasa sendiri di ruangan yang perlahan kehilangan kehangatan dari eksistensi pemiliknya itu.

Yamanbagiri lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada futon sang pemilik kamar.

"Cepat kembali,"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"...manba..."

"...Yamanbagiri..."

 _Chu._

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi sebelah kirinya. Sepasang mata Yamanbagiri lalu bergulir ke arah sosok _tachi_ bersurai putih yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"...Tsurumaru..."

Tsurumaru—sosok _tachi_ yang dipanggil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm, kenapa? Mau tambah lagi?" tanyanya sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun, sebuah ekpresi jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

Yamanbagiri memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Tsurumaru. Percuma meladeni Tsurumaru. Ujung-ujungnya malah dia yang akan malu sendiri.

Tangan Yamanbagiri lalu menyendok es serut yang ada di mangkuk kecil di tangannya—hasil kebaikan Shokudaikiri ketika melihat dirinya dan Tsurumaru kepanasan dan banjir keringat di serambi belakang.

"Ichigo dan yang lainnya lama sekali nee...Yamanbagiri,"

Bahu Yamanbagiri berjingkat mendengar penuturan Tsurumaru, yang kini sosoknya memilih berbaring terlentang di lantai kayu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Un,"

Jawaban pendek yang diterima Tsurumaru itu...benar-benar mencurigakan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Yamanbagiri, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk pelan, pegangan kedua tangannya pada mangkuk es serut yang sudah setengah isinya berkurang itu mengerat, "Apa kau merindukan Ichigo, Tsurumaru?"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

"HA?!"

Tsurumaru— _totally speechless_.

Darimananya dia merindukan Ichigo Hitofuri?!

Ichigo Hitofuri yang **ITU**?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, " _Oioi_...darimana pemikiran itu, Yamanbagiri—kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Tsurumaru kini menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat kepada Yamanbagiri yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Hilang sudah niatnya untuk sekedar bersantai-santai. Pertanyaan dari Yamanbagiri begitu mengganggunya.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!

"Kau kelihatan akrab sekali dengan Ichigo,"

Tangan Tsurumaru yang hendak meraih tubuh Yamanbagiri dari belakang itu terhenti di udara. Ekspresi bingung terlukis di wajahnya yang teramat muda, "Eh—benarkah?"

Apakah menghunus pedang ke leher satu sama lain bisa disebut akrab?

Atau—menjebak orang lain dengan cangkir teh beserta isinya di pagi-pagi buta?

Tsurumaru benar-benar tidak paham jalan pikiran _uchigatana_ tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro yang satu ini. Beda sekali dengan dua saudaranya yang lain. _Heh_! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya merinding takut.

"Yamanbagiri... _anoo sa_...—"

 _TENG...TENG..._

Yamanbagiri dan Tsurumaru terdiam ketiak mereka mendengar lonceng benteng mereka berbunyi. Lonceng itu hanya dibunyikan ketika seperempat hari sudah berjalan atau kemungkinan yang lain adalah—

Tim yang dikirim dalam ekspedisi mengalami kerusakan parah.

Dan satu-satunya tim ekspedisi yang belum kembali...

Yamanbagiri tak membiarkan pemikirannya memanggil satu nama yang familier itu. Dia terlalu takut untuk mendapati kenyataan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terpampang di depan wajahnya. Dia lebih memaksa untuk memacu langkahnya menuju area benteng yang amat dihapalnya.

 _Dap...dap...dap..._

Langkah kakinya terhenti di ambang pintu. Kedua matanya melebar. Dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok teman-temannya yang terluka dengan wajah lelah dan pucat di depannya.

Matanya bergulir mencari satu sosok bersurai biru muda dan memakai baju perangnya yang regal itu. Sosok yang tertutupi oleh dua adik wakizashi Toushiro-nya yang ikut dalam ekspedisi.

Pandangan mata Yamanbagiri lalu bertemu dengan sepasang gelap milik Namazuo Toushiro—yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"CEPAT KE RUANG PERBAIKAN!"

Seruan itu membuat pedang lain tersentak dari rasa terkejut mereka. Berangsur-angsur mereka membantu tim yang baru saja kembali itu untuk menuju ruang perbaikan—dimana aruji mereka mungkin sudah menunggu dengan lama.

Tak ubahnya dengan Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Yamanbagiri bisa melihat dengan kedua matanya bahwa Tsurumaru berlari dengan tergesa pada sosok Ichigo Hitofuri yang tak pernah bisa dia temukan. Sebuah raut cemas dan takut tergambar di wajahnya.

Sosok Tsurumaru lalu mengangkat tubuh Ichigo yang sama sekali tak bergerak itu ke dalam gendongannya. Warna merah dengan cepat meresap ke kimono putih yang dia kenakan sehari-harinya di benteng. Menodai warna bersih itu dengan merah tua di tangan maupun dadanya.

Dan sebuah bisikan kecil, yang bisa Yamanbagiri baca dari gerak bibir Tsurumaru—yang begitu memukulnya telak.

"Bertahanlah, Ichigo Hitofuri,"

...

...

 _Lebih baik seperti ini...kan..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Yamanbagiri..."

Yamanbagiri yang saat itu baru saja menyarungkan pedangnya menoleh pada sosok Honebami Toushiro yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa?" tanya pedang yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian perangnya itu.

Tim ekspedisi lain telah dibentuk mengingat tim Ichigo Hitofuri semuanya sedang beristirahat pasca ekspedisi mereka dua hari yang lalu. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Ookurikara, Yagen Toushiro, Gokotai, Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan dirinya Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sebagai kaptennya akan bertugas untuk menggagalkan rencana pengubahan sejarah yang dilakukan musuh mereka.

Honebami diam sejenak, sedangkan Yamanbagiri masih menunggu, toh dia masih akan berangkat setengah jam lagi, " _Um...etoo.._."

Sebelah alis Yamanbagiri terangkat, tidak biasanya Honebami terlihat kesulitan mengatakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, "Honebami—"

"Ichi-nii ingin bertemu dengamu—um, mungkin lebih tepatnya, Ichi-nii memintamu untuk menemuinya...sebentar saja..." kata Honebami, "...itu kalau kau tidak keberatan, Yamanbagiri,..." tambahnya ketika Yamanbagiri yang hanya merespon dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Honebami...benar-benar aneh sekali...

"Baiklah," namun Yamanbagiri memilih mengiyakan. Hanya bertemu, kan?

Kan?

Sedetik kemudian wajah Honebami lebih berseri daripada menit-menit ketika dia meminta Yamanbagiri menemui kakaknya. Perubahannya memang tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi kalau kau mengenal Honebami, kau pasti menyadarinya.

Termasuk Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Kalau begitu...hati-hati ketika bertugas, Yamanbagiri," dan _blurr_...sosok Honebami sudah hengkang dari depan kamarnya. Yamanbagiri yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Sang _uchigatana_ tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro lalu memacu langkahnya untuk menuju ruangan dimana Ichigo Hitofuri dirawat. Tachi bersurai biru muda itu baru saja sadar tadi pagi setelah melewati masa-masa kritisnya akibat serangan mendadak Kebiishi ditambah kebakaran lumayan hebat yang sempat membuat mereka terjebak.

'Ternyata dia belum bisa melupakannya...' batin Yamanbagiri di tengah langkah konstannya. Sosoknya hendak berbelok di lorong ruangan Ichigo ketika sebuah sauara yang familer terdengar lumayan keras.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

"...pastikan kau beristirahat!"

"—aku tidak mau melihatmu berdarah-darah lagi tahu..."

"haaaaa...untung saja.../ _wushhh_ / tidak lihat.../ _wushh_ / khawatir..."

Yamanbagiri menghalau angin yang membawa debu halus itu dengan menarik tudungnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia tidak begitu mendengar perkataan terkahir Tsurumaru karena terlalu terfokus dengan hembusan angin yang cukup mengganggunya itu.

Ada setitik rasa urung untuk menemui Ichigo setelah mendengar bagaimana Tsurumaru berbicara dengan Ichigo. Dia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya ketika suara Tsurumaru menginterupsi.

"Yamanbagiri?"

 _Tsk_!

"Tsurumaru...—"

"Ah, Ichigo ingin kau menemuinya—dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu...mungkin...— _jaa nee_ ,"

Belum juga Yamanbagiri menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tsurumaru sudah menyela. Belum juga Yamanbagiri membalas perkataannya, Tsurumaru sudah lebih dulu hengkang dari hadapannya.

Sifat yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan nama dan penampilannya.

Yamanbagiri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kalau sudah begini, tidak mungkin kan dia tidak menemui _tachi_ tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu?

Memantapkan nyalinya, langkah Yamanbagiri menyusuri lorong dimana kamar Ichigo yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Dirinya lalu berhenti di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap pada sosok Ichigo yang berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh ekspektasi.

"Masuk saja, Yamanbagiri-san," suaranya serak dan berat, seakan batu besar mengganjal tenggorokannya.

Menghela nafas, Yamanbagiri memasuki kamar itu. Dirinya duduk di samping Ichigo Hitofuri yang masih terbaring. Kedua tangannya dengan telaten menuangkan teh yang tersedia di samping futon ke dalam cangkir yang kosong.

"Minumlah dulu," katanya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo. Yamanbagiri lalu menyangga tubuh atas Ichigo untuk membantu tachi bersurai biru itu minum, sebelum kembali membaringkan Ichigo di futon.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Ichigo setelah itu, "Terimakasih, Yamanbagiri-san," setidaknya suara Ichigo sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Yamanbagiri bersyukur.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yamanbagiri. Namun Ichigo tetap diam, matanya mengamati wajah Yamanbagiri yang terpapar sinar mentari pagi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Yamanbagiri-san,"

 _Hmph_!

 _Cheesy_.

Tapi entah kenapa Yamanbagiri bisa merasakan panas menjalari pipinya. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika tangan kiri Ichigo yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di dalam futon itu meraba tangannya.

"Aku merindukan Yamanbagiri-san," kata Ichigo dengan suara halusnya. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sepasang hijau yang berbalik menatapnya—dengan bingung.

"Hanya memikirkan kalau aku tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan para pedang yang ada di benteng, lalu meninggalkan adik-adikku...aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja," kata Ichigo, tangannya mengusap punggung tangan Yamanbagiri dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak mau membiarkan Tsurumaru-dono—"

 _Set..._

Tangan Yamanbagiri yang ditarik dengan tiba-tiba itu membuat Ichigo memasang ekspresi penuh tanya.

Huh? Huh? Huh?!

Padahal suasananya sudah bagus begini?

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku harus segera berangkat," kata Yamanbagiri singkat, padat, gelap./?/

Ichigo terheran-heran, "Y-Yamanbagiri-san?" Ichigo menatap bingung pada sosok Yamanbagiri yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membelakanginya.

"Aku akan menjaga Tsurumaru...jadi kau tenang saja," jawaban pendek Yamanbagiri itu menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, _uchigatana_ itupun sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

Juga meninggalkan Ichigo Hitofuri yang masih membeku di tempatnya pasca perkataan terakhir Yamanbagiri.

Eh.

Apa tadi?

Menjaga Tsurumaru—katanya?

Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang **ITU**?

T-tunggu sebentar—sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman di sini?

Apa Yamanbagiri menganggapnya perhatian pada Tsurumaru?

Sekali lagi—Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang **ITU**?

Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Yamanbagiri-san!

Ingin sekali Ichigo mencabuti rambut biru mudanya.

Frustasi.

"Tunggu, Yamanbagiri-san! Yamanbagiri-san salah paham!"

Dan teriakan Ichigo itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi tim Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang sudah berangkat untuk menjaga jalannya sejarah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thus_ , berlanjut ke adegan penyiraman/?/ dari Horikawa Kunihiro kepada seekor bangau dan satu tumbuhan stroberry.

Manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku harus menyudahi sampai di sini, reader-san...hiksss...

Padahal ku tak sanggup meninggalkan Manba-dear pas lagi sayang-sayangnya.../ditempeleng/ wkwkwkwkwk...maafkan sekali kalau ini cerita harus bubar sampai di sini /LAGI?/. Takutnya sih kalau berchap-chap bakal aku anggurin ke belakangnya /nengok panpik lama/ CRI/

Mungkin sih bakal ada fic baru lagi...Cuma yaa ituuuu...kalau gak drabble yang mungkin juga one-shot. Sudah abis ini nafas buat fic berchap /DOR/ kalau kata temen satu negara sih si mager dan ngaret kaya aku bakal susah banget bikin chapter an...kecuali niiiiiaaatttt banget

See manba-chan, kesetiaanku padamu? Makanya nikah aja sama aku /disleding haremnya manba/

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih juga buat para kyodai ku, seperjuangan ku sesama FFn, maupun wattpad, maupun AO3 yang sudah mengibarkan bendera ManbaHarem...kalian luar biyasah /dor/ btw ku baru menyadari kamu ada di saudara penyimpanan/?/ Star-Bening /plak/ canda, k/

Mungkin sih...mungkin lo ya...mungkin...tapi ku gak janji...ke depannya sih pengen kolab ama Mikki untuk (e) **M-** anba bertebaran /TFW/ dikemplang satu RT/ plis sensor mana sensor?!/ tapi aku gak tahu mau ngepost dimana, wkwkwkwk. Mohon jangan ditungguin...liatin aja /PLAK/

Begitulah reader-san, AN yang kebetulan cuma curcolan saya semua isinya...harap maklum

Salam,

ym


End file.
